Winter Roses
by MarleneMcKinnonBlack
Summary: En un mundo donde las estaciones duran años y el juego de tronos se vivie dia a dia Jon acompaña a su padre a la capital y un misterioso mercader viaja con su familia de Lys a westeros, un torneo reune a la corte y como antaño la lucha por el poder lo precede; mientras tanto una estrella llora en el cielo lagrimas de sangre Adevertencia: AU/ Que pasaria si? jon Snow no sabe nada.
1. Prologo

_Prologo_

Era temprano en la mañana cuando un hombre entro en aquella mansión de Lys e irrumpiendo en las cámaras de su señor, quien se disponía a dirigirse al comedor a romper su ayuno con su esposa e hijos y luego de dirigirle una corta reverencia en señal de respeto dijo:

-Mi señor han llegado noticias del otro lado del mar.

Al escuchar eso, el hombre quien se encontraba frente al espejo acomodando el cuello de su camisa detuvo sus acciones y sin dejar de mirar al hombre atreves del espejo pregunto:

\- ¿Qué es esta vez Arthur, acaso el chico volvió a enfermar?

Ante esto Arthur aseguro, consternado:

-Por supuesto que no mi señor el goza de muy buena salud, dieciséis días del nombre y una sola enfermedad de gravedad a los siete años de la cual se recuperó maravillosamente. Pero esto no tiene que ver con el sino con Robert Baratheon mi señor.

Al escuchar aquello el hombre no pudo más que rodar los ojos y decir hastiado:

\- ¿Cuánto dinero quiere ahora?

Esta vez no se trata de dinero amigo mío, aunque no ha perdido ocasión de pedir unos cien millones de Dragones al Banco de Hierro. Tal parece que las arcas del León se encuentran bajas de ingresos, ya que al fin y al cabo Tywin Lannister no parece cagar tanto oro como dicen. En cambio, hay buenas y malas noticias.

-Dime pues mi amigo las noticias rápidamente no me mantengas expectante, pues mi esposa embarazada otra vez y no quiero que se lleve un disgusto, si debo comunicarle una desgracia se lo diré yo nada de terceras personas.

Entonces el caballero dijo:

El viejo halcón de Arryn a muerto, su esposa se refugio en su fortaleza del Valle con su hijo el pequeño halcón y Robert Baratheon tomo otra Mano del Rey, el elegido fue Eddard Stark ambos van rumbo a la Capital y el chico va con ellos…- pero no pudo seguir hablando porque el hombre frente a si dijo:

\- ¿¡Que!?, y lord Stark dejo que sucediera.

-Eran ordenes de Robert el que podía hacer además el hombre se empeño en que el bueno…el... se entrenará para caballero, ya sabes para entrar a su servicio, el chico acepto que esperabas que hiciera, ¿Que se negara?, él se cree un bastardo un muchacho sin título que reclamar, es el mayor honor que conoce.

Entonces riendo amargamente su señor dijo:

-El mayor honor, ja patrañas ese muchacho solo tomara la capa Blanca para Robert cuando yo haya muerto. Tal parece Arthur que es momento de volver a casa.

Así fue que pasmado su amigo dijo:

-Pero eso sería un suicidio para ti y para tu familia, sin contar que el muchacho no sabe nada de ustedes, como esperas que renuncie a la Guardia Real. - no había terminado de hablar cuando un grito espantoso proveniente de la habitación de la hija mayor de su señor los sobresalto provocando que salieran ambos corriendo hacia allí, cruzándose con su esposa quien entro a las cámaras de la muchacha por delante de ellos.

Cuando ellos lograron entrar en la habitación pudieron vislumbrar a madre e hija abrazadas mientras que de las piernas de la muchacha corrían débiles hilos de sangre, por lo que luego de salir rápidamente el dueño de la mansión dijo:

-Arthur busca y reserva el primer barco que zarpe a Poniente pues, estoy ansioso por saber cuánto es que ese chico se parece a mí.

Ante esto y conociéndolo a su señor como lo hacía Arthur dijo alarmado:

\- ¿No esperaras que él sea una versión joven de ti verdad?, ¿No lo convertirás en eso, tu esposa no te lo perdonara¡?

Al escucharlo decir aquello el hombre dijo para luego girar la mirada a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su primogénita:

-Descuida Arthur, yo hablare con Lyanna.


	2. Eddard I

_Eddard I_

Hacía más de tres semanas que estaban en camino a Desembarco del Rey, su destino la fortaleza Roja, aun recordaba la última vez que había ido a ese lugar veintiocho años atrás, sin duda jamás la olvidaría ya que esa sería la última vez que vería a su madre con vida. Ese recuerdo no pudo evitar obligarle a buscar a su bastardo con la mirada y decir para si:

\- ¡Oh pobre muchacho! ¿Si tan solo supiera, lo que su simple existencia significaba?, ¡oh pobre niño de primavera ingenuo! -y se encontraba perdido de esa manera en sus pensamientos cuando, el rey lo alcanzo con su caballo y observando de igual manera al muchacho. Quien se encontraba en una amena charla con su hijo el príncipe Heredero dijo:

-Serán buenos amigos. ¿No lo crees, Ned? - al escuchar eso él dijo saliendo de su ensoñación:

-Seguramente lo serán, como tu yo y Rhaegar tiempo atrás.

Tras eso el rey profirió colérico:

\- ¡No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre Targaryen en mi presencia, u olvidare la amistad que nos unió alguna vez!, creí que guardarías aun un poco de respeto al recuerdo de tu hermana, oh has olvidado como todo sucedió. Podríamos haber sido más que los primos lejanos que somos, estábamos destinados a ser hermanos, pero ese maldito Dragón no pudo contener sus garras la arrebato de mi la violo y asesino, por venganza, no soporto que le quitara su juguete. Como en el Stiag cuando éramos niños, nunca me dejo ganar. -eso provoco que en el semblante de lord Stark asomara una sonrisa y evocando recuerdos lejanos dijera:

-Yo tampoco podía, solo Lyanna, ella si que era buena en eso, tampoco era que me interesara mucho ese juego y admítelo a ti tampoco, nosotros éramos de aquellos niños que se pasaban el día en el patio de armas en cambio gastaba él su tiempo con la nariz metida en los libros.

-Eso es cierto, aun así, no comprendo como ella era tan buena en eso, el Stiag no era un juego para muchachas como ella. - respondió el rey cambiando de tema.

A lo que Ned respondió un poco consternado por lo dicho por su amigo:

-oh Robert por favor, quien te escuchara diría que para lo único que sirven las mujeres es para bailar, sentarse a coser y tener hijos, abre un poco tu mente.

-Es que acaso no lo hacen, mírame a mi tengo cuatro hijos y quince bastardos, ninguna de las mujeres con las que estado eran buenas en ese juego, algunas ni siquiera sabían nada de él. Por favor Ned no me vengas con patrañas.

Entonces tratando de justificarse Eddard dijo:

-Mi madre y mi tío jugaban durante horas cuando veníamos a la capital es normal que encontrara interés en ese juego, al fin y al cabo, todas las niñas quieren parecerse a sus madres. - al oír tales palabras Robert dijo hastiado:

-Otra vez hablando de ellos, si tanto afecto les tenías debiste haber tomado el trono cuando pudiste. Al final cabo tu tenías más derecho que yo. Además, no se te daría mal A lo que su mano respondió a la vez que entraban por las puertas de la ciudad zanjando el asunto:

-Sabes que gobernar jamás fue mi deseo Robert. Tu ganaste la guerra los Targaryen están muertos y ahora tu eres el rey. - entonces su amigo dijo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-No todos Ned, una guerra se avecina puedo sentirlo en mis huesos. Ahora he de preguntarte ¿Cuándo llegue el momento contare con tu espada viejo amigo?

Así fue como a la vez que se abrían paso por las calles atestadas de personas su Mano dijo:

-Mi espada es suya su Gracia. - a la vez que en su mente una antigua promesa hecha a otro hombre hace años afloraba a su memoria.

-Es bueno escuchar eso amigo mío, apresuremos el paso me pica la nariz de tanto olor a mierda. -dijo entonces el rey un tanto fatigado de montar.

Al llegar a la Fortaleza Roja el Maestre Pycelle llego a su encuentro y dirigiéndose a los reyes dijo:

-Majestades, ha llegado un mercader de Lys, que insiste en presentarse a usted mi rey.

Al oír aquello la princesa Myrcella quien bajaba del carruaje detrás su madre acompañada de Sansa dijo:

-Podemos ir a verlo mama es que las telas Lyseñas son muy bonitas ¿podemos ir a verlas? -

-Claro que si mi niña, Ned trae a tus chicas también, pues has de venir conmigo así entenderás para que te necesito y como jamás me dejan descansar. -dijo el rey comenzando a caminar hacia el salón del trono.

En ese momento y viéndose arrastrada por las otras dos muchachas Arya dijo:

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero ir, quiero ir al patio de armas con Jon y el príncipe Gendry!

Así fue como Sansa replico enojada tomándola fuertemente de la mano:

-Arya no hagas eso-y hubiera seguido hablando de no ser porque su padre dijo:

-Iras luego Arya lo prometo, ahora vamos no debemos tardar.

-De acuerdo. – respondió entonces resignada su hija. Provocando en la cara de su hermana una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, a la vez que la instaba a apresurarse a llegar a la sala del trono.

Al llegar allí Pycelle proclamo:

-Os presento al Rey Robert Primero de su nombre Rey de los Siete Reinos, los Andalos, los Royhnar y los Primeros hombres. Rey en el Trono de Hierro y protector del Reino, a su esposa la Reina Cersei Baratheon y su hija la Princesa Myrcella Baratheon. – y luego de tomar un poco de aire prosiguió: -También os presento a la Mano del rey, Lord Eddard de la Casa Stark Señor de Invernalia y Guardian del Norte.

Ni bien oír esa proclama el hombre frente a ellos agacho su cabeza a la vez que casi imperceptiblemente obligaba a sus nudillos a volverse blancos por la presión ejercida en su palma al mismo tiempo que su esposa de pie a su lado hacía lo propio siendo imitada por sus cinco hijos a su costado y otro hombre que a Ned le pareció vagamente familiar.

Luego de eso el mercader presento a su familia, siendo ese el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron y su tez se volvió mortalmente pálida, ya que hace diecisiete años que no veía esas caras. La última vez fue cuando habían cambiado su color de pelo convirtiéndose el de ella en un rubio dorado y el de su marido en uno completamente negro, asiéndolo demasiado parecido a su bastardo para su gusto. Pero, al fin y al cabo, si no fuera por los ojos ellos serian dos gotas de agua; después de todo el muchacho iba religiosamente al peluquero cada tres meses por órdenes de él halla en el Norte.

Entonces fue en ese momento que el mercader dijo procurando que todos en la sala lo escuchen, caminando hacia él y estrechándolo sorpresivamente contra si a la vez que le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa dejado sorprendido al rey:

\- ¡Mi querido Lord Stark, ¿Es solamente, así como saludas a un viejo amigo?!


	3. Lemore I

_Lemore I  
_

Diecisiete años habían pasado, diecisiete años arriba de esa barcaza La Doncella Tímida, la misma cantidad de tiempo que estaba muerta para el mundo. Todavía permanecía vivida en su memoria aquella última vez que piso suelo Westerosi y en que corriendo por las pútridas calles de Desembarco del Rey buscaba salvar su vida, evitando a las capas Doradas del león de Lannister y esquivando a la muchedumbre embravecida; aquella que antaño la recibiera con gritos de júbilo, en ese momento componía una imagen grotesca presa de un frenesí incontrolable, matándose los ciudadanos unos otros y tiñendo de rojo las calles de la ciudad.

En esa oportunidad ella supo que no podía parar no importaba cuanto dolieran sus piernas, si lo hacía estaba perdida, muerta. Debía seguir viva, al menos si no era por ella debía hacerlo por él, aquel niño que temblando en sus brazos lloraba a todo pulmón.

Jamás podría olvidarlo, al fin y al cabo, la cara de aquel muchacho se lo recordaría sin duda todos los días de su vida y como lo perdió todo; a su esposo, su hija y su casa, sin embargo, mientras él siguiera con vida habría esperanza.

Fue en ese momento que el deseo de buenas noches del muchacho a su diestra la sorprendió sacándola de su ensimismamiento a lo que respondió a la vez que inconscientemente acomodaba un cabello de su cabeza de forma cariñosa dedicándole una sonrisa:

-Buenas Noches, Griff.

Cuando la figura del joven desapareció tras la puerta de su camarote ella regreso su mirada a su tazón de comida, las gachas estaban frías y si tenía que probar el Sábalo una vez más estaba segura de que la haría vomitar. Donde habían quedado las empanadas de paloma, el pollo asado con salsa de miel y los melocotones dulces que tanto le gustaban.

Pero de algo estaba segura no podría comer aquello, no como antes. Al fin y al cabo, aquella mujer que se deleitaba con aquellos platillos estaba muerta, muerta como sus hijos y su esposo hace años, ¡diecisiete malditos años!

El resto de la tripulación ya había abandonado aquel lugar, retirándose a sus respectivas cámaras en busca del abrazo de Morfeo cuando el único hombre rezagado dijo:

-Casi lo hacéis otra vez.

A lo que ella respondió tratando de evitar el tema:

-No sé a que os referís mi señor.

Entonces el hombre respondió sosteniéndole la mirada:

-Decir su nombre, pensé que después de todos estos años os abríais acostumbrado a nombrarlo igual que todos aquí- tras escuchar aquello ella procedió a levantarse de su sitio diciendo:

-Una madre jamás olvida el nombre de su hijo. -a lo que él respondió cansado:

-Él no es hijo suyo, ni vos su madre ellos murieron deberías saberlo Septa. - ante esto ella pregunto:

\- ¿Porque me odiáis tanto? -provocando que el hombre dijera sorprendido:

-No os odio, simplemente me quedo muy claro desde un principio que no erais suficiente mujer para el Príncipe de Plata.

Entonces ella lo increpo diciendo:

\- ¿Acaso la joven loba lo era? - a lo que él respondió:

\- No intentéis compararos con una mujer muerta pues, un mundo os separa como lo ha hecho siempre y sabed que, así como el Príncipe de Plata os unió alguna vez al casarse con ella el mismo os separo al entregar sus afectos, pues nadie puede dividir su corazón por más esfuerzo que ponga ya que no se puede mandar en los sentimientos. Además, mientras vos fuisteis un débil rayo de sol dorniense ella fue La chica lobo, hija de lady Lyarra Stark La novia de Fuego.

Ante lo que la mujer respondió:

-Por supuesto, quien no conocería hace tiempo a la difunta Lady Stark de la unión con su esposo se cantaron canciones durante años a lo largo de Westeros, hasta aquel fatídico día donde sin importar el profundo afecto que su hermano, El rey Loco, le tuviera ordeno su muerte por fuego. - tras lo que mirando al camarote del joven llamado Griff dijo:

-Mas sin embargo ella ha muerto mientas yo permanezco con vida y en ese muchacho recae toda una dinastía.

A lo que su compañero de viaje recito cual plegaria:

-Un Targaryen solo en el mundo, es una cosa terrible, por suerte no lo está. Cuando llegue el momento hablaremos de dioses y monedas.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras la mujer dijo horrorizada pues solo la idea de imagínalo con tal suerte bastaba para colmar su alma con un terror visceral:

\- ¡Él no está loco, retractaos ahora mismo de esas palabas mi lord!

Entonces él respondió para luego darle la espalda y emprender su camino a sus propias cámaras:

\- ¡Yo jamás, he dicho tal cosa!, de su estrella y de su suerte solo los dioses han de saber. Buenas noches Septa Lemore.


	4. Daenerys I

_Daenerys I_

 _ **Advertencia en este capitulo hay un poco de Lemon leer bajo su responsabilidad y recordar que este es de Canción de Hielo y Fuego estáis advertidos**_

Hacía más de un año que ella y su hermano vivieron en la mansión de Magister Ilyrio Mopatis desde que el este acogió, como muestra de una casa en la casa Targaryen, o al menos eso es lo que él dijo. Dany no creía mucho en sus palabras, sobre todo cuando iban adornadas por otros de elogios para su hermano.

Su hermano esa era su única familia, la única que conocía; eso era lo que había visto antes, cuando se dedicaba a vagar de aquí para allá por las ciudades libres. Nunca mantenido en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, evitando los mercaderes que sin lugar a duda los vendedores al mejor postor y los asesinos con cuchillos afilados que atacaban por las noches.

Ella jamás perdió la vista pero de pequeña lloraba mucho por su causa y asustada decía:

-Vamos a casa Vis llévame una casa por favor.

En esas circunstancias y su hermano estaba de buen ánimo la decía:

-Algún día volveremos a casa Dany y yo seré rey y tu mi reina. Mientras tanto, te protegeré como el dragón que soya y nadie te hará daño.

En cambio, cuando no era así la solitaria gritarle y decirle colérico:

-Ya basta Dany deja de llorar o despertaras al dragón, ¡Y tú no quieres despertar al dragón verdad dulce hermana ?!

No, ella no quería hacerlo ni siquiera el solo hecho de enfadarlo la aterraba; aun así, lo único que deseaba era volver a casa.

La casa de la puerta roja como la extrañaba y todos los que allí vivían. La mujer que le cepillaba el pelo dulcemente el hombre que siempre le decía dándole una reverencia:

-Que hermosa esta hoy mi princesa.

También extrañaba a la señora de la casa que todas las noches la cantaba para hacer el sueño, una suya que comparte con ella misma su pelo plateado y el señor de aquella casa que hacía reír mientras que giraba en sus brazos diciendo:

-Te quiero mucho mi pequeña Dany.

Él se parecía a Viserys, no era hombre era diferente pues, mientras era bueno su hermano era cruel, como dos caras de la misma moneda. Durante un tiempo cuando tenía miedo por las noches pensaba que la vendría una salvación de sus terrores como un príncipe de las canciones que escuchaba por la calle de boca de los callejeros, pero no había en su ayuda.

Luego ella comprendió por qué; ya había salvado una princesa, su esposa y había tenido felices para siempre. Entonces empezó a pedirle a los dioses que le enviaran un príncipe valiente, dulce y cariñoso como el capaz de cuidarla y protegerla de su hermano. Pero los años pasaban y nadie venia y con ellos su vida, pero aún así mantener la patente en su corazón.

Oh si tan solo Viserys supiera lo que ella quiere, tal vez la deja en paz, pero ya no parecía importarle. No ya no, había dejado de hacerlo mucho tiempo cuando ella seguía siendo una niña pequeña y una noche la desesperación de su sueño y la obligo una marcha de esa casa de la puerta roja, siendo lo último que vio el limón que crecía frente a su ventana

Ahora debia casarse con un Khal Dothraki, o al menos eso el ha dicho que parece que no hay príncipes para un solo señor de los caballos. Un tal Khal Drogo.

Según la llegada dentro de seis meses a Pentos y si todo marchaba bien la reclamación como suya, se casan y ella es seria en Kalhessi.

Pero no quería serlo solo quería volver a casa.

Se encontró perdida en esos pensamientos cuando su hermano toco a la puerta y sin esperar la respuesta de su parte entera, llevaba en sus manos un vestido precioso y colocándolo frente a ella dijo para luego tomar de la mano y hacer girar sobre sí misma:

-Mira Dany, que preciosa que delicado este regalo que Iliryo consiguió para ti es una finísima tela Myriense, pruébala dulce hermana seguramente te sentara muy bien, por mírate ya eres toda una mujer.

Entonces depositando el vestido en su mesa de noche y sin soltarla la guión a la cama enviada en el borde después y arrodillándose frente a ella se dispuso una elevación de su vestido por encima de sus muslos cuando ella pregunto extrañada:

-¿Qué haces hermano ?, no hay hagas eso-y se sigue replicando de no ser porque él coloque un dedo en los labios dijo negando con la cabeza colocando una mano en el medio de su pecho recostándola en el lecho a la vez que subieron a una horcajadas la observación con un extraño brillo en los ojos:

-Shh, tranquila Dany todo está bien.

Luego fue que su hermano separó sus piernas y sin previo aviso introduzca un dedo de una de sus manos en su condición de mujer, que lo hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica por toda su columna vertebral obligando a una forma de extraña para ella. Ante lo que el tomar su nuca con su mano libre de la acerco hacia si mismo a la vez que inclinaba la suya propia buscando su boca.

Pero en ese momento alguien llama a la puerta de diciendo:

-Señorita su baño está listo.

Aislado en el fondo blanco. Aislado en el fondo blanco. Aislado en blanco. Aislado en blanco.

Que fue tan extraño, pero no era correcto, ella sabía que los dos eran Targaryen y los Targaryen se casaban entre si, pero eso no estaba bien, pues ella no se casó con el sino con un Khal Dothraki.

¡No Viserys no ser un príncipe !, él era cruel con ella, un príncipe no se comportaba así, al menos no con la mujer que amaba.

un recordaba cómo se miraban el señor y la señora de la casa de la puerta Roja, con respeto, cariño y amor y eso que ella para si misma. Mas quizás estaba equivocada y tenía varios tipos de príncipes para diferentes príncipes y en su caso La era de los videntes era el príncipe que la vida guardaba para ella, tal vez, tal vez no


	5. Catelyn I

Hacía más de un mes que su pequeño hijo Brandon había caído de aquella torreta y no hubo día desde entonces en que ella no ocupara sus días y noches enclaustrada en su habitación al costado de su lecho, cuidando de el sin siquiera dignarse en descansar un momento. Rogándole a los dioses que no se lo llevaran de su lado y culpándose consigo misma por ser tan egoísta.

Al fin y al cabo, incluso entonces recordaba cómo había rogado y peleado con Ned para que no se lo lleve consigo, si tan solo no hubiera renegado tanto de la suerte del pequeño, escudero a las órdenes de Barristan Selmy sin duda una capa blanca le aguardaría en un futuro si tan solo no hubiera sido tan insensata y egoísta anteponiendo su amor de madre a los sueños de su niño.

Pero no había vuelta atrás su hijo estaba tullido quizás no despertaría en un futuro o tal vez, nunca no eso no sucedería debía tener fe después de todo era su bran su pequeño lobo ágil y lleno de vida acaso era eso suficiente y si no lo era ella tenia la esperanza que fuera al menos en menor medida un dragón, por su abuela Lyarra la dama de fuego prometida al señor del hielo, después de todo no es fácil matar a un dragón.

cuando era joven había escuchado canciones e historias sobre la vida de su suegra y había deseado ser como ella luego tras su muerte había aprendido a callar al igual que todos los que valoraban sus vidas, luego de la batalla del tridente y la toma del poder de Robert Baratheon había aceptado junto con Ned su reclusión auto impuesta en el norte y silenciar el nombre Targaryen si deseaban vivir en paz durante dieciocho años lo habían echo sin consecuencias, ahora su esposo estaba otra vez en aquel nido de ratas que era Desembarco del rey y su hijo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte; mientras que es maldito bastardo de Snow ocupaba su lugar.

Estaba presa de sus cavilaciones cuando la puerta se abrió y su primogénito entro y caminando lentamente hacia los pies de la cama dijo:

-Madre, tenemos visitas.

Al escucharlo lo miro sorprendida como quien sale de un trance y tras percatase de su presencia y la de un hombre que no rebasaría los treinta años dijo aguantando las lágrimas:

-Bienvenido Benjen, lamentó no haberte podido recibir de maneras mas apropiadas, pero con todo lo que paso, Bran a consumido todo mi tiempo.

Entonces el hombre avanzo y colocándole una mano en el hombro dijo para reconfortarla

-No debes preocuparte Cat, lo lamento por el era un niño lleno de vida ya verás como saldrá adelante es un Stark de Invernalia después de todo.

-Lo se eso espero.

Entonces él dijo tratando de levantarle un poco los ánimos:

\- ¿Porque no nos acompañas a cenar esta noche? tu hijo me dicho que no has comido adecamente en las últimas semanas, ¿No querrás parecer un esqueleto cuando Ned regrese?

-No ciertamente. -respondió ella esbozando una tímida sonrisa

Así fue como su hijo proclamo:

-No se diga mas esta noche cenas con nosotros.

Una vez que los hombres se hubieron retirado ella se acerco a un espejo y la imagen que recibió la dejo atónita parecía diez años mas vieja que la ultima vez que se había visto en uno, sus mejillas habían perdido color y las bolsas de sus ojos se habían agrandado el doble de ser posible, tal parece que su cuñado tenía parte de razón y no le cabía duda de que su hijo le había pedido que intercediera en su nombre para convéncela, lo había sospechado por las miradas de pesar y preocupación que se dieron al llegar a su encuentro, realmente no podia culparlos, se veía horrible

Así que haciendo tripas corazón marcho al salón para la cena no sin antes de depositar un beso en la cabeza de su hijo prometiéndole regresar pronto y dejar al maestre Ludwin a su cuidado

Durante la cena comieron sopa de calabaza y empanadas de paloma, una comida sencilla pero vigorizante que sin duda le abrió el petito que no sabía que tenía. Estaban terminando la sopa cuando Benjen pregunto:

-Así que es cierto que, ¿Nuestro Jon es ahora el escudero de Ser Barristan El Bravo ?,

Entonces su hijo respondió:

-Si fue cosa del rey, debiste ver su cara ni Jon mismo lo creía, padre quiso oponerse, pero no puedes oponerte a los deseos de el rey. ¿No es así madre?

Ante esto ella dijo amargamente:

-No lamentablemente me temo.

Tras eso su cuñado dijo:

-Un gran honor para el muchacho, mi hermano debe estar orgulloso ¿No lo crees Catelyn?

Entonces fue que dijo sin humor ganándose una mirada ceñuda por parte del guardia del muro:

-Demasiado honor para mi gusto, en cuanto a Ned...-y hubiera seguido hablando de no ser por que sus ojos notaron la entrada del maestre quien prorrumpió en ese mismo momento en el salón y tomando un respiro a la vez que con una mano apretaba su cadena contra su pecho dijo:

Es Bran mis señores.

En ese instante espero lo peor y maldiciéndose a si misma por ser tan descuidada dijo con el corazón en la mano y un hilo de voz:

-Decidme, que le sucedió a mi niño hablad por los dioses.

A lo que el hombre respondió con alegría:

-El ha despertado.

Tras eso sintió como el peso de la respiración que no sabia que estaba conteniendo se esfumaba de sus pulmones y corriendo abandono el salón rumbo a la habitación de su hijo, mientras por detrás escuchaba los gritos de jubilo de tío y sobrino quienes la seguían y las alabanzas a los dioses viejos y nuevos se agolpaban en su corazón lleno de gozo.

Al llegar la visión de Bran sentado en la cama y con los ojos abiertos le calentó el corazón y llorando lágrimas de alegría corrió a abrazarlo llenándolo de besos y caricias y limpiándole sus propias lagrimas dijo:

-Shh, ya paso todo mi amor estoy aquí, no temas.

Así fue como Brandon dijo extrañado:

-Estoy bien mama, tío Benjen, Robb, ¿Dónde está papá?

Entonces su hermano le respondió:

-En la capital con el rey Robert, el es ahora la Mano del Rey.

Tras escuchar eso el niño proclamo:

-Debo ir con él, debo ir a Desembarco del Rey, hay algo muy importante que debo decirle.

Al oír aquello ella estaba segura de que se había perdido el juicio acababa de despertar de su disputa con el Extraño y ya quería salir de la cama, ella entendía que fuera activo lo cual era positivo ya que la caída no había destruido su espíritu y lo agradecía desde el fondo de su ser, pero debía comprender que un viaje tan largo no era lugar para él, no ahora al menos.

Por lo que alarmada proclamo:

-Que cosas estas diciendo mi niño acabas de despertar, todavía necesitas reposo para tus heridas Bran además que puede ser mas importante que tu recuperación, descansa un poco mi cielo ya veras como pronto correrás por las almenas otra vez.

Al escuchar eso el niño dijo exasperado arrugando las sabanas con sus manos:

\- ¿Es que no lo entienden?, esto es muy importante ¡Yo debo decirle la verdad!

En ese momento su madre lo abrazo y le dijo mientras él se retorcía y bufaba conta su pecho:

-Ya cálmate Bran ya habrá tiempo cuando tu padre regrese a dejar a tus hermanas por una temporada

Por lo que observando la escena su cuñado dijo a la vez que tomaba la mano de su pequeño sobrino y se agachaba a su altura quedando a su diestra:

-Ya déjalo mujer, que nos cuente lo que es tan importante, anda muchacho habla con confianza pequeño lobo, ¿Qué verdad es esa que tanto te aqueja?

Tras lo cual el chico respondió:

-La verdad que debo decirle, es la verdad sobre mi caída.


End file.
